


RE: Anomalous Entity

by iiStarnet



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deity!Jack Townsend, Dismemberment, Gen, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Hospitals, LISA! Jerry Pascal, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiStarnet/pseuds/iiStarnet
Summary: This was entirely inspired by the "Jack is a deity and Jerry is a LISA Operative" au/fan theory that a lot of people in PG are a fan of. I wanted to try and make a fic that in the style of a report, and this came out of it!This fic takes place during a certain scene in Volume 2.
Relationships: Jack/Jerry (Tales From the Gas Station)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	RE: Anomalous Entity

**Author's Note:**

> Volume 2 Spoilers + Bedside Manor spoilers!

December 23rd, 20██

RE: Anomalous Entity residing at Gas Station in ███████, ██.

Following the uploading of the intricate ritual of accessing a dimensional pocket world, Brick Roscoes #489 & #488 were assigned observation of the Class G building in ███████, ██. After both agents had successfully intimidated civilian Jack Townsend (hereinafter “Subject”) whom was responsible for uploading the ritual to the internet, several issues had been brought to light about the specific location of ███████. 

We believe that after testing the collected samples of the soil, air, and groundwater, there is a possible Class SS+ entity residing near the Class G building. Samples showed high levels of █████. Awaiting further investigation of ███████ residents.

On November 23rd, 20██, 1:32 A.M. CST, an explosion was heard deep in the forest area of ███████, ██. A demolitions expert had theorized that the explosion was caused by C4 plastic explosives, considering that about a week prior, the Gas Station near blast radius [See report #GSTVN-039998 under Agent █████ residing in Federal Bureau of Investigation.] Employees of Gas Station were interrogated, including Subject and inactive LISA operative “Jeremy Pascal” (hereinafter “Investigator”), all of whom had named “Benjamin” as the one responsible for carrying plastic explosives. “Benjamin” has since been confirmed a “person of interest” regarding most cases taking place in ███████, ██.

This event is what brought Subject and Investigator to LISA’s attention. More information regarding SS+ entity in file ████████████.

\---

**Introduction**

On December 9th, 20██, Civilian Vanessa Riggin (hereinafter “Vanessa”) had been reported missing. Vanessa and Investigator were close friends. They were often seen with each other in public, and many civilians residing in ███████ had seen them together. Hidden Camera at Investigator’s place of residence showed that once, Vanessa had tried to kiss Investigator. Investigator immediately rejected her advances, citing their age gap was “pretty fuckin’ creepy.” Investigator preferred to remain a sort of “Father Figure/Older Brother” in Vanessa’s life, and Vanessa agreed. For context, Vanessa was 19 years old as of her disappearance, while Investigator was 32 years old. She apologized for her advances, and Investigator forgave her. Also note that a day prior, Vanessa had dumped her boyfriend Brain Locke (hereinafter “Civilian 3”). Civilian 3 was well acquainted and considered “popular” with the civilians of ███████. He had connections to the Sheriff’s half brother. 

The following series of events led to the confrontation and Subject’s subsequent awakening of abilities.

\---

On December 15th 4:32 AM CST, Subject and Investigator were working in Gas Station when 5 vehicles (Ford F-150, Nissan Titan, Ford F-250, Ford F-150, and Nissan Frontier) pulled into parking lot of Gas Station. Approximately 16 armed civilians (Including one civilian Leon Callie; hereinafter “Leon”) who resided in ███████, ██ then exited vehicles, and charged into Gas Station.

Internal Bugs showed that Subject had noticed the Vehicles, and started towards the gas station doors to lock them before the doors opened due to the motion of Leon charging into the gas station. 

Subject was restrained by two of the sixteen men, and was thrown to the ground while his crutches were discarded behind the Gas Station counter. Investigator made an offensive remark towards group of men regarding their penis length, and was promptly grabbed and thrown to the ground alongside Subject. 

Subject and Investigator were then beaten using fists and boots worn by civilians at the time. Leon then ordered one of the men to bring a bottle of Gin to him, and proceeded to throw the full bottle next to Subject’s head. Leon then ordered the 15 other men to stop beating the two of them and ordered them all to huddle up around Subject and Investigator. 

**[Transcribed from Audio retrieved from Camera #005, hidden next to Gas Station Counter]**

LEON: “Alright Gentlemen, put that shit away! Everybody gather around.”

[Civilians huddle around Subject and Investigator]

LEON: “It’s about time we show this bitch what justice looks like. What do you all want to do first?”

CIVILIAN 1: “I got some rope. I say we drag them a couple miles down the road and see how they feel after they ain’t got any ass skin left.”

[Laughter]

CIVILIAN 2: “I say we take them to the creek, tie them to a cinder block, and find out if they can swim.”

[Laughter]

INVESTIGATOR: [Using a fake falsetto] “I say we let them both go!”

[Silence, then angry shouts. Civilians proceeded to beat Subject and Investigator once more.]

[LEON orders Civilians to calm down. Then He orders two men to grab Investigator by the arms and stand him up.]

LEON: “I wanna look him in the eyes.”

INVESTIGATOR: [Now held upright] “Alright. Before we get started, my safe word is ‘banana.’ Okay?” [Subject is silent.]

LEON: “You think you’re funny, murderer?”

INVESTIGATOR: “What? I haven’t murdered anyone... to your knowledge.”

LEON: “You think hurting a little girl makes you special? All it does is make you a coward. Too much of a pussy to fight someone able to punch back.” [More righteous shouting from civilians. Subject remains silent.] “You messed with the wrong girl in the wrong town. Now let’s see if you got what it takes to fight a real man.” [Agent Notice: Investigator scored a 98 percentile on Physical engagement and a 98 percentile on Self-Defense.]

INVESTIGATOR: “What? What the fuck are you even talking about?”

CIVILIAN 3: “We know what you did, murderer!”

LEON: “You may think you fooled the cops, and you may think you got away with it. But God knows what you did, and ain’t nobody getting away from what they deserve. Not if I got anything to say about it.”

[Leon then delivers a direct punch to Investigator’s diaphragm with right hand. Investigator doubles over in pain from the air being knocked out of him. More cheers can be heard from civilians. Investigator then stands up straight.]

INVESTIGATOR: “Banana! Jesus Fuck, dude. I thought you were supposed to be jolly.”

SUBJECT: “Hey!” [First Spoken word during confrontation.]

[Leon walks over to Subject, unholstering the pistol on his hip, and points it directly at Subject’s head.]

LEON: “Here’s what’s going to happen: We’re going to kill you. You didn’t leave us no choice. But your friend here, I don’t give a fuck about him. I’m going to ask you some questions. Each time you lie I’ll put a bullet in his good leg.” [LEON turns to address civilians] “How long y’all figure before this Special Ed bleeds out?”

[Loud Cheering]

LEON: [To Investigator] “Alright, first question. Where’d you put her?”

INVESTIGATOR: “Give me a little context. Where’d I put whom?”

LEON: [Pulls back hammer of his gun] “Don’t play stupid!”

SUBJECT: “Whoa! Calm down! He’s really not playing. Look at him! He has no idea what you’re talking about!”

LEON: “I’m talking about Vanessa!”

[Silence]

INVESTIGATOR: “Fuck you and the horse you rode in on. I would never hurt Van.” 

[Civilians erupt into chaos. Screams and angry shouts fill the room. One civilian jumped between LEON and Investigator and started beating Investigator. LEON tried to scream and whistle in order to get them to calm down, but all attempts failed.]

[A sudden, loud scream fills the room, louder than any individual voice in the room. This scream came from Subject , after one of the civilians kicked his broken leg right below the knee. For a second, Civilians, Leon, and Investigator still, presumably wondering where the noise came from.]

[Agent Notice: Expert ████ noted that Subject’s scream of agony resembled the electro-radiant decibels of a Class 2 banshee’s wail. While no civilian immediately dropped dead, an investigation started into the health of the civilians who were in range of wail. 7 out of the 15 currently living civilians have since been diagnosed with a condition that was either new to their bloodline, or was hereditary. Each of them claimed their symptoms started the night after endangering Subject and Investigator. Currently, Investigator shows no sudden illnesses. This is most likely due to the close relationship Investigator has with Subject.]

[A single gunshot rings throughout the Gas Station, silencing all 18 individuals within the building. A 9mm entered the building through one of the store windows, and lodges itself into a ceiling tile. This shot was fired by Deputy Amelia O'brien (hereinafter “Deputy”). Deputy enters the building and holsters her service pistol. She walks into the center of the Gas Station, between where Subject and Investigator are lying on ground. Several Civilians close around the entrance to the gas station. The room is completely silent.]

DEPUTY: “I’m gonna say this one time, and one time only: pick him off the ground.” [Referring to Subject.]

LEON: “Why should we listen to you? Don’t you know who my brother is, cunt?”

DEPUTY: “I don’t give a fuck who you know, what your last name is, or who’s your fucking uncle. I don’t answer to the sheriff. Understand? You get one chance. After this, the only way out of here is in cuffs or a body bag.”

[Leon does not continue. He breaks eye contact with Deputy and stares down at Subject. Subject is visibly shaking. Investigator looks at Subject with a sad expression on his face, most likely guilt. Almost like he feels bad for getting his best friend wrapped up in something that had nothing to do with him. As if it finally got through to him that even though he’d always be down to die, that there would be people who would be affected by his death. Or maybe not. Who knows? Certainly not I, the Investigator. Now mind your business. _Where was I? Oh yeah._ Deputy turns around in a full circle, addressing the civilians. ]

DEPUTY: “Now, looking at this crowd, I don’t think I’m gonna fit everybody in the back of the cruiser. And it’d be a fucking shame to shoot every one of you. But I’ve got a feeling I won’t have to do that. I bet the only person I’d have to shoot is you [Addressing Leon], and the rest will scatter. What’s it going to be, Leon? You feel like testing me tonight?”

[Leon looks at two civilians standing behind Subject and nods. The two civilians pick up Subject and whispers something to Subject.]

DEPUTY: [Voice Raised] “Listen up. All of you are going to go outside, get back in your trucks, and leave. If any one of you ever sets foot on this property again, you’ll be lucky to go to jail.” [A moment of silence as the civilians look at each other, unsure of what to do.] “Did I stutter?”

[The Civilian closest to entrance left the building, and the rest of them followed. Leon was the last to move.]

LEON: [To DEPUTY as he walks past her to exit the building] “You’re dead, cop-bitch.”

[After the vehicles had left the parking lot, Deputy helped Investigator to his feet. Investigator and Subject recount their injuries to Deputy, and Investigator leaves to get the First-Aid kit stored in supply closet of Gas Station. After Investigator patches up his wounds, Deputy asks Subject if he’s feeling ok. Subject does not give an answer, verbal or otherwise. Deputy asks Subject why he looks so pale. Subject again, does not give an answer. Investigator comes close to Subject, sensing that something is wrong. After a minute of trying to get Subject to respond, Deputy feels Subject’s forehead to feel that he is running a high fever. Deputy and Investigator carry Subject outside to Deputy’s police cruiser, where Deputy will drive them to ██████████ ███████ Hospital. Subject’s broken leg had gained an antibiotic-resistant infection. Muscle tissue had become necrotic. Subject’s right leg had to be amputated up to 3 cm below the knee.] [Investigator Note: Subject had complained about intense and painful itching coming from the broken leg. I assume this was his body desperately trying to warn him of the infection in his leg.]

\---

December 15th, 2:13 P.M. CST, Subject has undergone Transtibial amputation on his right leg. Surgery lasted a recorded 1 hour and 56 minutes. Surgery passed without any complications. Due to Subject’s brain defect, Subject had gone through Twilight Anesthesia. Nurses kept making remarks about “how creepy it was that his eyes kept darting around so fast like that.” Subject was completely sedated, but not unconscious. His heart rate did not show any signs of panic or fear, despite the fact that his eyes remained wide open. After surgery completion, Subject was transferred to PACU. Deputy and Investigator were allowed to visit after 30 minutes. 

**[Begin Audio Transcribed from PACU CCTV Footage.]**

SUBJECT: “Yo! What the fuck are you guys doing here?” [Agent Notice: Subject is still high from anesthesia, and despite the expletive language, Subject appeared to be very happy to see Deputy and Investigator.]

INVESTIGATOR: “Hey Bitch. Bet you thought you’d seen the last of me.” [Investigator’s tone is friendly and teasing. He then gets pulled aside by one of the nurses who explains to him that he cannot be disruptive while in the PACU. Subject laughs deliriously.]

DEPUTY: “Jack? How are you feeling?”

SUBJECT: “Oh, I feel so good. Amy you need to stop being a cop and try this with me, it’s fucking baller.”

[Investigator laughs]

INVESTIGATOR: “Oh my god, you’re so fucking high right now bro. I want hospital grade morphine.”

[Deputy clears her throat, most likely to remind Investigator that he is still in the presence of an officer of the law.]

SUBJECT: “Hey. Hey Jerry. Hey.” [Referring to Investigator] “Hey look at me.”

INVESTIGATOR: “Yeah bro, what’s up?”

SUBJECT: “Give me a kiss.”

INVESTIGATOR: “Whoa there, Jack. I get you’re feeling good right now, but I am not just some crackhead bootycall for you to kiss on up to when you’re high.”

SUBJECT: “Oh. I’m sorry.”

INVESTIGATOR: “But, I’ll be free all day today and tomorrow, so if you’re still feeling up to it after you sober up-” [Deputy smacks the back of Investigator’s head.] “Ouch!”

DEPUTY: “Cut that shit out. It’s creepy.” [Deputy turns her attention to Subject, her tone is much softer now.] “Jack, do you know where you are?”

SUBJECT: “Uh… The Hospital?”

DEPUTY: “That’s right. Do you know why you’re here?”

SUBJECT: “Did I do something wrong? Are you here to arrest me? You know I was just kidding about getting high with me, right O’Brien?” [Subject seemed to have sobered up slightly at the idea of getting detained.]

DEPUTY: “No, Jack. I’m not here to arrest you. You aren’t in trouble. Do you know why specifically you’re in the Hospital?”

SUBJECT: “...Oh! It’s to take off my cast, isn’t it?” [Subject lifts his Hospital blanket to reveal that his right leg has been amputated up to the knee. He is completely silent for a moment, so is Deputy and Investigator. Suddenly, Subject begins to scream and cry.]

DEPUTY: “Jack. Jack!”

SUBJECT: “What happened to my leg?! What did you do to my leg?! Give it back!”

INVESTIGATOR: “Dude, relax. It’s gonna be Okay.”

SUBJECT: **“No it's not! It’s not okay!”** [Investigator Note: Dialogue has been bolded due to the Subject’s voice taking on an ethereal warble to it. This is to show change in his cadence] **“Give it back!”**

[Two Nurses rush to Subject’s bed to calm him down, while a security guard escorts Deputy and Investigator back to the waiting room.]

NURSE 1: “Sir, Please calm down.”

SUBJECT: **“Get away from me! Give me back my leg, I need it! Get back!”** [Subject swats at Nurse 1. He misses, and Nurse 1 restrains him while the other one gets Nitrous Oxide to calm Subject down with. Nurse 2 returns with a canister of Nitrous Oxide and places the nozzle cap over Subject’s nose and mouth. Subject continues to thrash in Nurse 1’s grasp before succumbing to the sedating effects of Laughing Gas. Subject relaxes.] 

\---

December 15th, 2:54 PM CST, Subject is completely sedated once more. In waiting room, Deputy gives an order to Investigator. 

**[Begin Audio Transcription of Waiting Room CCTV Footage.]**

DEPUTY: “I’ve been holding off on pissing because I’ve been waiting for Jack. I need you to stay here and don’t do anything stupid, because I will not vouch for you if your dumbass gets kicked out of the hospital.”

INVESTIGATOR: “Please, O’Brien. I’m not gonna do anything stupid.” [Agent Notice: This usually means that Investigator will do something stupid.]

[Investigator is patiently seated in waiting room chair while Deputy leaves to relieve herself in the bathroom.]

[CCTV Footage of the entrance of the Hospital shows a police cruiser from ███████, driven by Clyde Callie (hereinafter “Clyde”) with Leon in the passenger seat. Clyde and Leon exit the vehicle and walk towards ██████████ ███████ Hospital. Investigator notices both of them, and proceeds to grab a magazine, flip it open, and hides his face in it to obscure his identity. Clyde and Leon walk through doors without noticing Investigator’s presence. Clyde and Leon walk to the receptionist.]

CLYDE: “Good Afternoon Ma’am.”

RECEPTIONIST: “Good Afternoon, sir. May I help you?”

CLYDE: “My name is Clyde Callie, and this is my partner Leon. I’m the sheriff of ███████ County. We need to talk to Jack Townsend, who we believe was admitted to this facility. We understand he was badly beaten after he was robbed at his place of work. We’d like to speak to him please.”

RECEPTIONIST: “Absolutely sir. He’s in the PACU, please follow me.”

**[End of Audio Transcription of Waiting Room CCTV Footage.]**

Receptionist leads Clyde and Leon to the PACU. Investigator has been watching the entire ordeal. He puts the magazine down and stares at the receptionist desk in disbelief.

[Agent Notice: An internal investigation was launched into the receptionist’s conduct. Visitors are never allowed into the PACU while a patient is still recovering, especially after the fit that Subject had thrown. It was revealed that she had been abusing Opioids for several months now. Receptionist was promptly fired after this information came to light.]

Investigator seems to panic, and squirms in his seat. It seems as though he is debating whether or not to follow the three of them. After the receptionist comes back to her desk and with Clyde behind her, Investigator gasps, and darts in the direction of the PACU. It is unknown if Investigator had known about what Clyde and Leon intended to do, or if this action was prompted out of the fear of leaving Subject alone with Leon. [Investigator Notice: Both Clyde and Leon had a history of showing off and abusing their power in ███████.]

**[Begin Audio Transcript of PACU CCTV Footage.]**

[Clyde and Leon walk into PACU. The Receptionist leaves them alone as they walk to Subject’s Hospital Bed. Clyde stands by the door, most likely to keep anyone from looking in. Leon is directly at Subject’s side. Leon looks back at Clyde. Clyde nods once, and then leaves the PACU.]

LEON: “Hey. Look at me, boy.”

[Subject shakes his head slightly, before looking up at Leon. Subject seems to be completely sedated, as his eyes are unfocused and glazed over.]

LEON: “That’s right. You follow commands better than the cunt does.” [Leon reaches into his jacket and produces a long box. Inside appears to be a needle filled with some sort of clear liquid. An Agent at the scene later found the needle, recognizing the fluid as a dilute solution of sodium hypochlorite, or commercial-grade bleach.]

LEON: “It’s nothing personal, kid. But I know a soft spot when I see one. I’m gonna make that Bitch suffer for the way she humiliated me.”

SUBJECT: “What are you doing?”

LEON: “Shh.” [Leon grips Subject’s head and tilts it up, revealing the carotid pulse in Subject’s neck. Leon lifts the needle towards Subject’s neck.] “It’ll all be over soon. Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure you get to see your friend in Hell.”

[Subject suddenly grabs the arm that’s holding the needle. Subject’s appearance has now changed. Subject’s skin has lost all saturation, turning into a grey color. Black lines appear on his skin, the pattern clearly following the skin tension lines of the human body. [Investigator Note: While not caught on CCTV Footage, the Subject’s eyes had also become completely white, as if the pupil and iris were replaced with pure sclera.] Subject grabs Leon’s other arm with his other hand. Subject squeezes the hand holding Leon’s wrist, producing an audible “Crack” as he breaks the carpal bones in Leon’s left hand. Leon screams in Agony.]

SUBJECT: **“Oh, are we doing this? Is this what we’re doing now? Then let’s fucking do this!”**

[Subject releases Leon’s left wrist, and uses the now free hand as a means of lifting himself off the ground. Subject’s right fingers elongate and stretch, spiraling into a cone-like figure, and pushing himself up and off the hospital bed. Subject’s left arm unravels into two tentacle-like appendages that wrap themselves around Leon’s neck. Leon is lifted into the air, and thrown at the entrance to the room. The door, along with a sizable portion of the wall is destroyed by the sheer weight and speed of which Leon was thrown at it. On PACU CCTV Footage, Investigator arrives just in time to see the wall crumble around Leon. Leon gasps for air and cries for help as the pain of broken bones set in.]

SUBJECT: **“Aww, what’s the matter Leon? You looked so big and tough coming in here, about to kill me. Why the change of heart?”** [Subject’s appendages grow towards Leon. One of the tentacles wraps itself around both of Leon’s wrists while the other one wraps itself around Leon’s ankles. Subject lifts Leon into the air.]

SUBJECT: **“You know, when you first came in here, I thought you were going to apologize to me. It was the least you could have done, after the way you and your gang terrorized two innocent men. But you didn’t! Instead, you were going to kill me. And for what? To send a message to O’Brien?”** [Subject cuts himself off with a delirious and manic laugh.] **“You’re** **_pathetic._ ** **”**

[Subject pulls the appendages away from each other. Leon screams and flails as hard as his body allows him to, before all at once, his arms are ripped out of his sockets. The Appendage holding onto the pair of arms tosses them across the room haphazardly while the rest of Leon dangles from the appendage holding onto his ankles. Leon’s screams are now loud and intense, the audio on the CCTV footage maxes out a few times during this. The Appendages that ripped off Leon’s arms snake around Leon’s neck. They then squeeze, and tear off Leon’s Head. The Appendages then toss Leon at the end of the room, before coiling back around, and morphing back into a human-looking arm.]

[Investigator walks into the room]

INVESTIGATOR: “Jack! What the hell are you doing?!”

SUBJECT: **“He was going to kill me! And he would have killed you next! You should be thanking me!”**

[Investigator gestures wildly to the mutilated corpse in the room.]

INVESTIGATOR: “There's other people in this room bro! What are they gonna think when they see you like this?!”

SUBJECT: **“Oh, Fuck off Jerry!”**

INVESTIGATOR: “Woah! Don’t tell me to fuck off!”

SUBJECT: **“Kiss my ass!”**

Investigator: [Puts his hands on his hips, and steels himself, striking a very sassy pose.] “Jack, you’re being really mean right now.”

[Subject does the incredibly mature thing to do in this situation: He sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry at Investigator.]

INVESTIGATOR: “Gasp!” [Agent Notice: Investigator literally says the word “Gasp.”] “Alright Mister, that does it! Come down right now, or you’re going in time out.”

SUBJECT: **“Aww, Am I making Jer-Bear mad?”** [Investigator Note: Truly an astonish display of intelligence. How did Subject know my nickname?] [Agent Notice: Can we please get rid of these Investigator notes? They’re incredibly unnecessary, and my partner literally blinded himself to make sure our target wouldn’t talk to anyone about the freaky shit he saw. I think I know a thing or two about Unnecessary.]

INVESTIGATOR: “I’m not mad…” [Investigator crosses his arms, and makes direct eye contact with Subject.] “Just Disappointed.”

[Subject immediately stiffens. And then Subject bows his head in shame as he lowers himself to sitting on the hospital bed with leg-and-a-half hanging off the edge.]

SUBJECT: **“I’m Sorry.”**

[The noise of a dozen footsteps can be heard as Agents rush into the room occupied by Subject and Investigator. Agent #674 took aim and fired a 100 mg/ml ███████ tranquiliser dart into Subject’s Left shoulder. Subject cursed and prepared to strike agents before the tranquiliser’s effects took place. Subject visibility relaxed as his skin reverted back to his normal, saturated tone. His appendages shrunk back into normal human limbs, and his eyes reverted from blank white to normal green pupil and black iris. Subject fell back into Hospital Bed as Agents began to cover the incident and warded off any civilians trying to see what had just taken place.]

**[End Audio Transcript of PACU CCTV Footage.]**

\---

**Overview**

Subject eventually came to his senses after another day of recovery. Subject had made it absolutely clear that the two days that transpired between his arrival to Hospital, and the Second visit made by Deputy and Investigator carried no memories in his mind. Subject was released on December 17th, 2:32 AM CST. During recovery, Investigator managed to get Subject to sign over the amputated leg on the religious grounds of Mathematism. [Investigator Note: Which is definitely NOT a cult.] The Cadaver was brought in Facility █████ to be tested on. 

Subject has had his skillset evaluated based one what little had been seen of him. The possible Psychic ability displayed which caused disease to take root in civilians has moved him up the rating list marginally. Subject does not seem to carry any memories of his actions during his “Activated” period. Subject seems to be capable of morphing and changing his body to use as weapons, and seems to be capable to stretching/pulling a grown man with enough force to not only dislodge the arms from their sockets, but to tear though the skin, muscle, and tendons as well. Subject has been estimated to be an “A” Class on the collateral scale, and must be monitored by Investigator from here on out.

**Experiment 1**

Small slab of Subject’s Cadaver exposed to 99.1% silver. No chemical reaction detected.

**Experiment 2**

Small slab of Subject’s Cadaver exposed to Purified Holy Water. No chemical reaction detected.

**Experiment 3**

Small slab of Subject’s Cadaver exposed to Totem blessed by Navajo Priest. No chemical reaction detected.

**Experiment 4**

**[DATA EXPUNGED]**

\---

After the disastrous effects of Experiment 4 had claimed the lives of 17 LISA personnel, it was decided that the Subject’s Cadaver was to be sealed and stored in Facility ██████ for more secure testing. Investigator brought a regular, human cadaver back to the Gas Station where he worked in case Subject ever asked where it ended up. [Agent Notice: We really don’t know why he did that. I think Subject would have perfectly accepted the answer of “It got cremated” but what do I know?]

Investigator is now promoted and Subject has been made his assignment. Investigator must perform a weekly check-in and must provide a status report of Subject’s current condition. Failure to comply with this will lead to the Investigator being demoted and detained for questioning.

  
  


Investigator Research and Commentary provided by Passive Agent Jeremy Pascal, LISA Passive Operative.

Report edited by Agent Brick Roscoe, LISA Field Operative #489


End file.
